The New Girl
by fangirl074
Summary: Annabeth is new to Goode. After she is pushed to the floor by a football player and helped up by a green-eyed boy, she cant help but have him on her mind constantly. After getting to know each other better, she realizes that Percy is a charmer that she can't seem to get enough of. What happens when Annabeth falls for Percy? And falls for him hard? (I suck at summaries :/)
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

Big. That was my first impression of Goode High School. A huge land of grass and MANY students surrounded the tall brick building. The school already had the certain cliché that I knew it would have. Jocks with jocks, cheerleaders with cheerleaders, nerds with nerds. All huddled up in groups. I knew that in order to fit in, you have to fit into some type of group. However, I would not just classify myself to one group. I am athletic so most would classify me as a girl jock, but smart, which would put me with the nerds.

A large body slamming into me interrupted my thoughts. I fell to the ground. I groaned. The person got up laughing. It was a nasty laugh. All loud and full of snorting.

"Watch where you're going next time, princess", the person said. This person had on a football jersey so I assumed he was on the football team. He ran back up to his friends and continued his laughing.

"Are you okay?" said a boy. This boy had dark hair and green eyes that reminded me of the ocean. He reached a tan hand out to me. I took it and he pulled my hand as he helped me up.

"Thanks", I said looking directly into his eyes. They were a pretty color. Green with hints of blue. Thick, long eyelashes framed them.

"No problem", he said looking into my boring gray eyes. He smiled; allowing dimples to become prominent in his cheeks and went into the building as the bell rang.

I walked to the main office and walked up to the reception desk. The woman had frizzy gray hair and dark brown eyes. She had a sweet smile.

"Hello dear. How can I help you", she said.

"Hi, um, I'm new. My name is Annabeth Chase," I said. The woman began typing on her computer.

"Ahh, Ms. Chase. Okay, just give me a moment to print out your schedule", she said. She did a little more typing and some clicking and then the printer starting printing. A piece of paper slipped out. She grabbed it and handed it to me.

"Homeroom is ending in 5 minutes so just go straight to your 1st period. I wrote your locker combination on the paper as well. Good luck", she said.

"Thanks", I replied and left the office. I went to my locker, 235 and put in the combination. Just as I put my sweater in my locker and closed it, the bell rang. The hallways became filled with students. Talking, pushing, and shoving. I looked at my schedule. I had English first.

I walked to room 207 where the class was located. I walked into the classroom and was one of the first ones. I sat in a seat in the second row. I pulled out Pride and Prejudice and began to read. This is probably the fourth time I have read this book.

All of a sudden, I heard a booming, nasally laugh behind me. A laugh I remembered. I turned around to see the jock who had threw me to the ground this morning.

"Hey, aren't you the chick that I ran into this morning?" he said. I did not answer just stared at him.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue, honey?" he said, laughing.

"Don't call me honey, airhead. Just get away from me", I said in an even voice. I am surprised it was not trembling. Where was the teacher? Couldn't anyone see I was being harassed?

"No", he said as he sat beside me. "I think I will sit over here, if you don't mind", he said. He ran a hand through his wispy black hair and smirked at me. He had a big, broad nose and light blue eyes. He would be somewhat good-looking if he were not such a jerk.

"Dude", said a boy's voice. "She said to leave her alone". _Finally,_ I thought. I turned around to see who my savior was and was surprised to see it was the green-eyed boy who had helped me up this morning. He glanced at me. I turned back to the football player.

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it, Jackson?"

**Did you like it? Should I continue? REVIEWW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it, Jackson?" The football player stood up as if he were going to hit the green-eyed boy. I stood up fast. At this point, everyone was in the classroom and were going wild like animals with what they thought was about to go down.

"OKAY, OKAY! BREAK IT UP!" shouted the teacher. "You", she said pointing at me, "Today is your first day and this is the first impression you make with me? Not so good. As for you two? Percy and Matt? Detention", she said to the boys. She turned and walked to the front of the classroom. Matt moved to the back of the room with his friends, and Percy sat in the front. I caught a glance of him and we locked eyes for a second. He turned away before I could even mouth a "thank you".

"Good Morning class. In a way of introduction to our new student, I am Mrs. White", Mrs. White said. She then made me stand up and introduce myself to the class, which got some snickering from the football team, handed me a textbook, and carried on with the lesson.

ψψψψ

The rest of the day was a blur. I had Science with Dr. Morris, Math with Ms. Duncan, Spanish with Señora Sanchez and History with Mr. Davenport. Lunch was overwhelming. I sat by myself and constantly made eye contact with Percy who would look away from me and continue to talk to his friends. Was he angry? I did not know.

I opened my front door to be greeted by my little stepbrothers.

"Annabeth!" they both chimed. I smiled. If anyone could make me happy in this house, it was my little brothers.

"Hey", I said to them as I tickled them. They laughed hysterically which only made me laugh. We probably looked like idiots but I did not care. We were practically rolling on the floor. I finally got up and decided to go to my room. I passed my stepmother on the stairs without a word. It was really her fault why we moved in the first place. We had a perfectly good house in San Francisco, but she was not happy. So of course, my dad tried to make her happy and decided that our entire family needed a bite out of the big apple. Not that I was angry or anything but I had many friends in San Fran. I even had a crush on this person named Christian. We seemed like we were going somewhere too. However, of course, my stepmother had to ruin things with her spoiled attitude.

As soon as I got to my room, I threw myself onto my bed. I could not help but think about Percy. He had helped me twice now. I could not help but wonder why. Now he is angry. More likely because I got him detention. I even surprised myself when I stood up. I do not know why I decided to do that. I would like to tell myself that it is because I wanted to help Percy because he had helped me, but I know myself. I like Percy. Now I have a very cute boy angry with me. It is not my motive to act like a dumb girl who cannot help but fall for the person. However, with Percy it is different. I want to know more. Since I looked into his sea green eyes and saw his dimpled smile, I knew that there was something about him, and that something I wanted to learn. With these thoughts of the raven-haired boy, I drifted off to sleep. Luckily, tomorrow was Friday. I would have my chance to apologize to Percy. However, little did I know that I would not have to confront him? We would have to confront each other.

**Sooooo? What did you think? REVIEWW! :) And also, I have been having second thoughts about my PenName. Change it or leave it? You tell me ! **


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring 5 Seconds of Summer. They were my favorite band. I looked down and realized I was in the same jeans, white long sleeve shirt, and black sneakers that I had worn yesterday. I had fallen asleep. Nobody woke me for dinner or even attempted to wake me to get food. I sighed. What a great family.

I got out of bed and took a quick 15-minute shower. I put on a white and blue striped shirt with faded blue skinny jeans and sneakers. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and ran downstairs for breakfast. Breakfast I would have to make myself because everyone had already left. Goode started way after Bobby and Mathew's elementary school started and both my parents leave early for work. I was extra jumpy this morning. Thinking about how I would be able to see Percy today. I wondered what he would look like today. I sighed to myself as I sat down with my bowl of cereal.

ψψψψ

I got to school as the bell was ringing. I went to homeroom, which was held by Mrs. Roy. I had memorized my entire schedule at lunch the day before. I chose a desk in the middle of the room. It seemed like all the seats were occupied. I looked around in hopes of seeing Percy.

"Looking for someone?" said someone beside me. I turned to face a pretty girl with dark hair, pale skin, and blue eyes.

"Um, no. Just…" I was cut off.

"Yeah, Okay", she said with sarcasm and rolled her eyes. I could not help but laugh. She laughed too.

"But seriously, who are you looking for? Is it your crush? Ohhhhhhhhh", she said. I laughed.

"No. Just forget it. So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Oh! Sorry, my name is Silena. You're Annabeth, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I replied. One day here and people already know my name. Great.

"I'm in your English class. I…" she was cut off by the bell. I stood up and shouldered my bag.

"C'mon, let's get to English", she said as we walked together to our first class together. I had made a friend.

By Lunch, I went to go and sit by myself. However, this time, Silena came to sit by me. We talked for what felt like hours but that could not be because lunch only lasted 45 minutes. It took a while for Silena to bring up the topic I dreaded.

"Sooooooo, you've been here for 2 days now. There has to be someone who has caught your eye", she said, grinning from ear to ear. I hesitated before answering which made her more excited.

"Who is it", she asked. I sighed. Silena seemed like the kind of person I could trust.

"Okay, but don't tell anybody. I may kind of like Percy", I said looking down.

"Jackson? Oh yeah, he's cute", said Silena. I looked up at her and jealous flared through me hot and fast. She laughed at my reaction.

"Relax, it's not like that. Plus, I already like someone. His name is Beckendorf." Silena said.

"Oh, Okay", I said. Relief. That is what I felt. The bell rang. I had science, with Percy.

**Writers block? Oh nahh. I have so many ideas for this story... Anyways, Remember to REVIEWW :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into the science lab and took my seat in the front of the room. Percy came in and sat in his seat. It took all I had not to turn around. Dr. Morris walked in and walked to the front of the class. When everyone was here, he began.

"Okay class. For the next two weeks, you will have a project. This project counts for 50% of your grade. Carl, pass out the project sheets that are at the door. You will have assigned partners. Now pay attention because I am only saying this once", said Dr. Morris. "Matt and Rachel, Carl and Samantha, Percy and Annabeth..." Wait, what? I felt Percy's stare boring into the back of my head. I sighed.

The rest of science class was forgotten. All I could think about was that I had to work with Percy. The bell rang. School was over. I walked out of the classroom and went to my locker.

"Hi", said a voice behind me. I jumped "Sorry", said the voice. I turned around to be faced to face with no other than Percy Jackson.

"Hi", I said back. I could not help but look into his sea green eyes. They were such a nice color…

"So, when do you wanna work on this project?" he asked.

"Um, well I'm free today if you want to work today or…" I started.

"Great. Let's go", said Percy.

"Wait, you want to go to my house? Now?" I asked. He smiled, revealing those deep dimples that I had grown fond of.

"Yeah. We have to get it done some time", he said. I sighed.

"Okay. Let's go", I said grabbing my sweater and turning on my heels. I figured he was following me. I turned and he was. And he was watching me. I blushed deeply and turned back around.

"I hope you don't mind walking", I called over my shoulder.

"I don't mind", he said.

A couple of blocks later, we were at my house. As we passed the driveway, I noticed my stepmother's car was missing. She must have taken the boys to their dentist appointment. I ran up the stairs and pulled out my key. I stuck the key into the key hole, turned it, and opened the door. I walked in and held open the door for Percy.

"Come in", I said. He walked passed me into the house. He smelled good. Like sea breeze. I smiled to myself.

"So where do you want to do this. We could work at the table or the couch or upstairs….." I trailed off as Percy and I blushed at the same time.

"Um, wherever you want", he said scratching the back of his head. He was uncomfortable. I could tell. His eyebrows were all scrunched together. It made him look cuter than usual.

"We can work on the floor", I said. I sat down and he sat down across from me. "Want something to drink?" I asked.

"Sure", replied. He was reading over the project paper. I got up and went to the fridge. I grabbed two bottles of water.

"Heads up!" I shouted. His head snapped up as he caught the bottle of water I threw at him.

"Nice throw", he said.

"Nice catch", I said giving him a smile. He took a sip of his water. Those lips…

I shook my head. _Science project, science project, science project._

"So what is the project about?" I asked.

"Genetics. We have to make a family tree representing our traits being passed on from previous generations into our genetic makeup now", he said.

"Wow. Big words. Nerd, much?" I asked with a smirk. He laughed.

"Nahh", he said, holding up the project paper. "This gives me all the information. And really? Nerd? Says the girl who was reading Pride and Prejudice for fun", he said smirking. I looked around for something to throw at him. I quickly took a foam football from the floor and threw it at Percy. It would have hit him if he had not caught it.

"You were watching me", I said as I catched the football that he threw back at me.

"Well, it's not every day a beautiful new girl like yourself ends up in my English class", he said. I blushed. Bold. He was bold.

"Well it's not every day a pretty boy like you helps a girl. Not once but twice", I reply. I threw the football back at him. He caught it. At this point, the project was forgotten.

"Pretty boy?" he asked smiling. I nodded.

"Pretty boy", I said smiling back.

**REVIEWW pleasee. It makes me happy. Oh! And my friend recommended this Wattpad story to me called "It All Started With An Apple". You guys should really read it. It is amazing! Also, YESTURDAY WAS TFIOS DAY! The movie came out yesturday. Too bad I wont be seeing the movie anytime soon. *Sigh* So yeah...Have a nice day :)**


	5. Chapter 5

After Percy left, I could not help but think about our conversation. He called me pretty. No not, pretty, beautiful. I smiled. That was the first time any boy has ever called me beautiful. And he said it so boldly. He did not seem to care about embarrassing himself, and I liked that. However, he was not the only one who said something bold. I had called him pretty boy. Not that it was a lie. He had a well-chiseled jaw with tanned skin. He had those playful sea green eyes and dimples that seemed to go with his semi childish personality. He also had tussled black hair that seemed as soft as silk.

I went to bed with thoughts of Percy invading my mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ψψψψ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up the next morning feeling happier than usual. I took a shower, put on black jeans with a gray sweatshirt and Uggs, and let my long blond curls fall loose. I ran down the stairs and made some cereal. My leg was bouncing under the table, and it was not my ADHD this time. Percy and I had agreed to meet up early at school to actually do some work on our project. I left the house and started walking. The next thing I knew I was running up the Goode stairs and practically running to the library. And I saw him. Percy was sitting at a table calmly. Waiting. I walked up to him.

"Morning, Sunshine. You look radiant", he said smiling at me.

"Thanks, you dork", I replied. He laughed. Then he really looked at me and laughed some more. I frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"We're matching", he said between laughs. I noticed then that he also had on a gray sweater and dark jeans. I laughed too.

We worked for what felt like forever. I could not help but wonder about when he used to be angry with me.

"Annabeth. Hellooo", said Percy. I looked up.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You have your thinking face on", he said. "Watchya thinking about?" he asked.

"I'm thinking back to the day you helped me with Matt. It felt like you were angry at me or something".

"I wasn't angry. Just upset that I had gotten detention. I promised my mom I would stay out of trouble". I could tell he was lying but I decided not to push him.

"Okay", I said. The bell rang indicating homeroom. I got up and took my bag from Percy who held it out to me.

"Thanks", I said.

"No problem. So we can work again today if you want. Except this time it can be my house", he said.

"Okay", I said nodding.

"Okay", he said back and walked away to his homeroom.

I took my seat in my homeroom and waited for Silena to walk in. She never came so I guessed she was absent. Looks like I am sitting by myself at lunch. After a while, the bell rang and I went to English. I was early again. I was just about the pull out my book, when someone sat beside me, in Silena's usual seat. I turned around to see who it was. It was Percy.

"Hey", I said.

"Hi", he said. I must have been staring because he started to look at me funny. I turned back to my bag to have my eyes focused on something else other than Percy's distractingly good-looking face. I pulled out my book.

"Really? Pride and Prejudice again? Why don't you try reading something else?" he asked.

"How do you know this isn't the first time I've read this book?" I said with a smirk.

"It's all battered. It couldn't be the first time you read it", he said smirking back. Now I was annoyed.

"Why is it such a problem what I read anyways? Free country, remember?" I said, annoyed.

"Yeah I remember. I just like to bother you", he said with a smile. Dang, why did he have to be so cute?

"You know, a boy only bothers a girl when he likes her", I said. This teasing thing was fun. But what I was not prepared for was his response.

"I know. Why do you think I bother you?" he asked. He then winked at me and went back to his seat as more students began to file into class.

**Sooooooo? What did you think? Remember to REVIEWW :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into the cafeteria holding my tray filled with a sandwich and a soda. I was walking to my usual table when all of a sudden, a male voice called my name.

"Annabeth!" I turned around to the sound of my name. It was Percy. He was waving me over to a table that included him and his friends. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion and confusion but made my way to the table anyways.

"Hi", I said when I finally made my way to the table. I stood there awkwardly, shifting my feet.

"Hi, why don't you sit?" said a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. I hesitantly sat at the end of the table, which happened to be across from the Percy.

"I'm Thalia," said the girl. She held out her hand to me. I shook it.

"Annabeth," I replied.

"Ohhh. The _famous_ Annabeth? The one that Percy over hear can't stop talking about?" she asked with a smirk in Percy's direction. I turned to him.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I said back and turned back to Thalia, trying to contain the excitement I felt.

"It's true though," said a boy with olive skin and eyes as dark as coal. "'Boy talks about you all the time. 'Dude, I just saw met this girl Annabeth in my English class. She's totally beautiful'," said the boy in an imitation of Percy's voice. "Can't get him to shut up. By the way, I'm Nico". At this point, I was blushing all the way up to my hairline. I was at a loss for words. Percy seeming to notice this looked at me and winked. I rolled my eyes and looked away completely flustered.

I talked with Percy's friends for the entire lunch period. They were cool. Thalia I discovered was not the girly type that went shopping on Saturday and sprayed layers of perfume on her. We could be best friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ψψψψψ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had just gotten out of science with Percy and was at my locker when Percy came up to me.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"To go to my house to work on the project", he said. He was tapping his feet. It was very annoying. I looked down at his feet and looked back at him. I raised my eyebrows.

"What?" he asked.

"You're tapping your feet," I said.

"So?"

"It's annoying".

"So?"

"Do you need to pee?"

"No," he said. He chuckled. I rolled my eyes. If I had a nickel for every time I rolled my eyes at this guy, I would be rich.

"Then stop," I said.

"I don't think I want to," he said smiling broadly.

"Whatever. Let's go," I said. I turned on my heel and was ready to walk ahead of him like the first time. Suddenly, a warm hand wrapped around my arm. I stopped.

"Since you kinda don't know where I live or how I get home, _I_ should be leading _you_," he said. We started walking side by side. I would not say that Percy was popular, but he was not a nobody either. On our way out of the school, he high fived a couple of people and jerked his chin toward others. Yes, he jerked his chin. In that way that, the cool people do in movies. Cliché. I stifled a laugh. Percy looked down at me.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You jerked your chin," I said still laughing.

"And?" he asked.

"That's stupid,"

"So you're calling me stupid,"

"Hmmmmm. Uhhhhh,"

"You have to think about that?" he asked incredulously. I laughed again.

"Yes, yes I do,"

We were in the parking lot now. He started walking toward a black car. I followed. He held the passenger side open for me.

"Thanks", I said as I got in. He closed the door and got in on the driver's side. He started the car and backed out of the parking lot.

"So if you have a car, how did you just leave your car here when you walked to my house with me," I asked.

"I let Thalia drive my car home with Nico," he said. "Of course it came back with a scratch". He sighed.

"Poor car. So you just let your friends drive your car to their house?" I asked.

"Of course not. I let my_ cousins_ drive my car to their house though," he said.

"Oh," I said. The car ride was silent after that. It was not an awkward silence though. It was a comforting silence.

Finally, we drove up to a house. A small house that was not too small. I opened the passenger door and got out just as Percy did.

"I could have done that. Opened the door for you, I mean", he said looking at me.

"I know. But I decided that I didn't need you to do it", I said. We walked to the front door and Percy unlocked it. Unlike when we went to my house, his parents were home. A young woman with brown hair and blue eyes greeted us.

"Percy!" she said as she hugged Percy. Percy kissed her on the cheek. I was happy that Percy was not one of those douche bags that were too self absorbed to hug or kiss their own mothers. Mrs. Jackson then turned to me.

"Well hello there. And who might you be?" she asked me.

"I'm Annabeth, Percy's science partner," I said as I shook her hand.

"Yeah, we have a project to work on, so if you will excuse us," said Percy as he headed for the stairs.

"Perseus Jackson! How many times have I told you not to run up the stairs?"  
said Mrs. Jackson. Percy turned around, stuck his tongue out, and continued to walk up the stairs.

"Sorry about that", she said to me.

"That's no problem Mrs. Jackson", I said.

"Please, call me Sally", she said. I was about to reply, when Percy came back down to the top of the stairs and called down.

"Annabeth, are you coming or not?" he asked. I glared at him.

"Percy, be polite", Sally said. I pointed at the stairs and she nodded, smiled, and went back into the kitchen. I walked up the stairs and went to Percy. He turned around and began walking down the hall. I followed. He opened the door at the end of the hall and walked in. I walked in slowly. I have never been in a boy's room before. _Holy schist. Well this was going to be an experience._

**_I'm watching "A Walk to Remember". Nice movie so far. Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own The Percy Jackson Series. The Percy Jackson Series is owned by the brilliant Rick Riordan.**

I looked around at my surroundings. There was a twin bed in the corner of the room with striped blue covers that matched the blue walls. A dresser was pushed into the other side of the room and had random objects in a messy pile. His nightstand held another messy pile and so did the desk. I rather expected it through, since it was a boy's room. Band posters cluttered the walls along with personal photos. If I had to describe Percy's room in one word, it would be messy.

I stood awkwardly at the threshold shifting my feet uncomfortably.

"Come in", said Percy. I walked entirely into the room and decided to plop onto the floor.

"Could have sat on the bed", mumbled Percy, who was ruffling through his bag. I kept silent. It was not the most comfortable situation I had been in. Percy sat beside me on the floor. I blushed. He sat _really _close to me. So close that our arms brushed.

"So I think we could do a pedigree chart, you know, to show how our traits were passed down", I said.

"Okay", he replied.

"Um, we need to gather information. Can I use your laptop?" I asked.

"Sure" he said. He did not move.

"Aren't you gonna go get it?" I asked. He gave me a whinny expression.

"It's all the way over there" he drawled, gesturing to his desk. I sighed, annoyed and got up.

"Thank you," he said grinning.

"Whatever" I grumbled. I sat back down next to him, not as close as before.

Percy went through several different pages about genetics while I took notes. When we finally moved on from the background information part of the project, we got to the pedigree chart, meaning we would have to talk about personality and features. Great.

"So where did you get your gray eyes?" Percy asked me.

"My mom", I replied. I did not want to elaborate. Discussing my real mother was a touchy subject for me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your mood just changed all of a sudden".

"It's just that talking about my real mom is kind of a touchy subject for me. I don't usually talk about it to people", I replied.

"Same with me for my dad", he said. As he said it, his eyes kind of darkened. "You can write down that I got my eyes from my dad".

"On the contrary, you also have your mom's eyes. Well, kind of", I said. He frowned.

"My eyes are green", he said. I moved my face closer to his to look more closely into his eyes. He squirmed under the close proximity but looked me in the eyes.

"They have flecks of blue", I said.

"Never noticed", he said. He did not attempt to move back, he continued to look me dead in the eyes and as I did to him. I felt a blush creep to my cheeks when his eyes flickered down to my lips and back up to my eyes. My heart was beating frantically in my chest and I could not slow it down. My breathing was escalating as he continued to stare at my face. Slowly, Percy began to move closer and then…

**HAHA, Im evil *cackles loudly until I start hacking and coughing* Chapter is kind of short tho :/ But yeah, sorry for the late Update. I was very busy. Umm you know what to do REVIEW PLEASSEE. It makes me smile. Kay, Byeee :)**


End file.
